Caramelos longuilinguos
by Le reve de l'arlequin
Summary: Colección de drabbles, viñetas y posiblemente one-shots -sin relación entre ellos- sobre los gemelos más divertidos y carismáticos que Rowling pudo crear... 3º Viñeta up: Mischievousness.
1. Sortilegios Weasley

_**Disclamer:** No soy J.K Rowling así que obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen (lastimosamente). Si lo fuera, Fred seguría vivo...._

* * *

_**Sortilegios Weasley**_

Se acomodó en el sofá mientras sonreía al imaginar que diría la pequeña Roxanne si lo viera en ese momento, quejándose del terrible dolor de las rodillas e intentando buscar un poco de calor en una humeante taza de café. Seguramente su pequeño demonio le diría que ya estaba muy viejo para seguir con la rutina.

Bueno, debía aceptar que ya no estaba en sus tiempos dorados pero tampoco era para tanto. Después de todo su sueño por fin se había cumplido.

Tomó un sorbo de su humeante café mientras leía con detenimiento "El Profeta". Una sonrisa de orgullo cruzó por su rostro cuando se topó con el artículo que había llamado la atención de toda su familia.

Con letras muy grandes se leía el título de una extensa entrevista (de casi tres hojas) publicada hace algunas horas atrás: Sortilegios Weasley, el nuevo edén de la diversión.

_**Lo hemos hecho, por fin lo hemos hecho. Nuestro sueño más grande se ha cumplido.**_

Alzó la vista hacia un enorme cuadro colgado encima de la chimenea, un muchacho de unos 20 años le sonreía desde el lienzo, con sus pulgares alzados en señal de triunfo.

Un nudo obstruyó su garganta mientras luchaba por no llorar, ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas y de nada habían servido.

Lentamente y con algo de esfuerzo se levantó y atravesó toda la estancia en completo silencio, con un movimiento de su varita todas las velas y la chimenea se apagaron. La luz de la luna iluminaba el lienzo del muchacho sonriente que en ese instante agitaba su mano en despedida.

George le sonrió más tranquilo mientras le devolvía el gesto a su hermano y se despedía de él con las habituales palabras: _**Nos vemos luego Gred..**_


	2. Dos soles

**Disclamer:**_No soy la creadora de Harry Potter, ni los personajes me pertenecen... Si lo fuera Fred seguiría vivo_.

Nota: No tenía previsto incluir a otro Weasley en la historia pero no me pude contener XD. Ella tambien lo quiso...

* * *

**DOS SOLES.**

Esperaba sentada bajo el gran Nogal a que sucediera. Esperaba con ansias, con el corazón latiéndole a mil a que apareciera.

La noche aún no se despedía completamente y ella observaba como el cielo cambiaba lentamente de colores.

Temblaba un poco, por la prisa había olvidado el abrigo en su habitación, el viento soplaba levantando las hojas marrones esparcidas a su alrededor y la pelirroja miraba divertida como algunas se levantaban y danzaban en círculos antes de caer nuevamente.

Cerró los ojos inspirando el aroma a hierba fresca que flotaba en el ambiente y hundió los dedos en la tierra húmeda. Todo era tan pacífico, era tan diferente a él.

_**Ya era hora.**_

Abrió los ojos justo para observar como aparecía travieso por el horizonte. Desbordando esa alegría que solo él era capaz de dar. Sintió como el calor la abrazaba tiernamente y sonrió. Pero el calor desapareció de repente y ella miró la nube que cubría al brillante sol.

Siempre tan travieso… Sin poderlo evitar le sacó la lengua como cuando eran niños. Un rayito juguetón le dio de lleno en la cara y supo que el estaba haciendo lo mismo… _**Jugaban como cuando eran niños.**_ Una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos para recorrer su mejilla antes de ser secada por un tacto familiar.

Allí, junto a ella, estaba su otro sol. Un sol pecoso y pelirrojo que le sonreía con su abrigo en mano mientras le sacaba la lengua… _**Como cuando eran niños…**_ George miró al punto amarillo que brillaba feliz en el cielo y sacudió su larguirucha mano saludando a su hermano.

Y, Ginny, mientras sonreía al horizonte, miraba la conversación silenciosa de sus dos soles.

Porque el día que Ginevra Weasley nació, **dos soles **pelirrojos y pecosos se asomaron sonriendo, iluminándola con su felicidad.


	3. Mischievousness

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece (ya lo desearía yo). Si fuera de mi propiedad Fred nunca hubiera muerto.

Nota: Estoy un poco traumada con George y sus pensamientos sobre la muerte de su hermano... El próximo cap prometo que será más alegre... Espero que les guste XD.

* * *

**MISCHIEVOUSNESS**

- Fred… Fred… Ya baja. Está muy alto y te vas a lastimar.

- Tienes miedo Georgy. ¿El pequeño bebé está asustado?.

George Weasley frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero de enojo. Odiaba que su hermano lo molestara. Le irritaba que le dijera cobarde y sobre todo aborrecía el tonito irónico que utilizaba para incitarlo a hacer fechorías. No es que el pelirrojo se considerara santo, no, eso ni en mil años, es solo que subir al enorme árbol ya no le parecía una buena idea.

- ¿Qué estas esperando George? ¿Te crecieron raíces?

Miró a su hermano con una mueca de enfado. Él era tan valiente como su tonto gemelo y para comprobarlo poso sus manitos sobre la irregular madera y comenzó a trepar por el gran nogal. Haciendo caso omiso del revoltijo que se comenzaba a formar en su estómago el pequeño dio el último paso para quedar a la misma altura que su hermano que lo miraba complacido. Dos pares de ojos se elevaron hacia una pelota, unos centímetros más arriba de sus cabezas.

Un pase mal dado fue la razón para que dos pelirrojos de ocho años subieran a un árbol de más de dos metros de alto con la misión de recuperar la quaffle antes que Bill los matara por haberla cogido sin permiso.

- Ayúdame George – ordenó su hermano.

Los dos pequeños se estiraron, tanto como su anatomía se los permitió, en vano. Ninguno de los dos la alcanzaba. Y sin saber ni cómo, ni cuándo, ni por qué los gemelos resbalaron cayendo uno encima del otro.

Los llantos no se hicieron esperar seguidos de unos enfurecidos gritos femeninos, de los cuales solo se podían entender **"tontos", "fracturas" **y **"castigo".**

**********OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El sol caía, por las montañas, matizando el horizonte con tonos anaranjados. Un hombre alto y delgado contemplaba, con gesto ausente, el nogal. Nunca lo había contado que tenía miedo a las alturas. Nunca le había dicho que esa mañana mientras trepaba con gesto confiado el gran árbol sentía a su corazón martillear tan fuerte como un tambor y a sus piernas tan débiles como gelatina. Simplemente no le quiso decir porque ellos eran como uña y mugre, como leche y chocolate. Eran sencillamente inseparables y adonde quiera se su hermano iba él lo seguía sin rechistar.

Una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios al comprender el cinismo de sus pensamientos. Su hermano, su alma gemela, su otra mitad, ya estaba más allá, lejos de su alcance; Mientras que él seguía atado a la vida terrenal.

Un tacto cálido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Dos pares de ojos lo observaban con picardía y curiosidad. Sonrió con adoración a sus dos pequeños mientras les hacía cosquillas.

- Lo siento Fred. Pero esta vez me tendrás que esperar un rato más hermano – Un sentimiento de esperanza ardía con fuerza en su pecho, y, mientras besaba las cabezas, una pelirroja y la otra oscura, de sus hijos, comprendió que aún tenía dos razones más para vivir. Porque, al final de cuentas, sabía que su hermano, donde quiera que estuviese, lo esperaría todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

La noche lentamente comenzó a cubrir todo a su paso y sobre la cima de aquel gran nogal, una solitaria y envejecida quaffle esperaba inmóvil, tal y como la dejaron dos gemelos 24 años atrás.


End file.
